Traditional garment design and clothing in general uses a wide range of images to decorate design and enhance its appearance. The function of those images is to make the garment a more attractive product to the person who wears it. However, today's garments are limited to their actual physical appearance, with little or no crossover application to the virtual world utilizing augmented reality.
Augmented reality is the process of extending information on top an existing environment using specialized software and hardware. It superimposes graphics, audio and other sense enhancements from computer screens onto real time environments. Augmented reality goes far beyond the static graphics technology of television where the graphics imposed do not change with the perspective. Augmented reality systems superimpose graphics for every perspective and adjust to every movement of the user's head and eyes.
Augmented reality is being used for many applications that relate to marketing, promotion and video games. However, the prior art has yet to apply augmented reality to something that is worn. By wearing a garment enhanced with augmented reality, creative doors are open to the field of costume design, fashion, and live avatar applications for video games that come from the person wearing the garment.